


「来跑800米吧」空条博士的大衣下有什么 其三

by 33363336



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: Other, 承受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33363336/pseuds/33363336
Relationships: 承受
Kudos: 42





	「来跑800米吧」空条博士的大衣下有什么 其三

在体育馆的公共厕所里，传出一声又一声低哑的诱人的喘和高中不良们带着嬉笑的下流话。  
校园一霸空条承太郎，一位17岁就长到195cm的混血不良高中生，远近闻名，冷酷无情，横行霸道，生人莫近。  
而这位平日里常年一副令人不敢招惹的模样的不良，此时正被四五个人按在马桶上，他扶着水箱岔开腿骑在马桶上，白皙丰满的屁股高高翘起，上面射满了高中生们浓稠白浊的精液，写满了一个又一个歪歪扭扭的「正」字。  
是参差不齐的黑色的油性笔迹，有的新鲜地泛着油性光泽，有的已经变得黯淡。它们象征着承太郎的身体已经被公共使用了多少次。  
那些正字已经多到数不清了，承太郎也已经日渐习惯公共厕所内众人的侵犯。  
又有一根新鸡巴插进承太郎流着精液的穴，承太郎的腿抖了抖，身体差点软了下去。另一个人扶起他，却并不比其他人温柔，粗暴地把自己粗硬的阴茎插进承太郎张开喘息的嘴里。  
承太郎被迫扭着身体靠在别人怀里，用上下两张嘴服务其他人的阴茎。  
当所有人都把精液射进承太郎身体里直到心满意足的时候，承太郎已经快要迟到了。  
今天是体质测试800米的日子，承太郎来到体育馆正是为了跑800米。  
而一惯见不得承太郎舒坦的不良们也和承太郎一起参与测试，排队检录时就因为过于无聊就又把承太郎拖进公厕里侵犯。  


没有时间清理身体，承太郎喘息着草草穿好了衣服，夹紧了屁股里满满的精液和一个小玩具便匆匆去检录。  
那玩具是个跳蛋，是那些侵犯承太郎的人群中其中一个人调笑着对他说：“JOJO哟，可要把大伙儿的东西夹紧了啊！别跑着跑着尿一裤子哦哈哈哈哈！我帮你一把，用这个东西帮你堵住吧！”说着就把一个拇指粗细的纤长款跳蛋插进了承太郎流着精液和肠液的后穴里。  
承太郎瘫软在马桶上任由他们动作，没有反抗也没有拒绝。  


迟到的承太郎很快通过检录，和那些不良们一起站到了跑道上。  
不良们全都笑嘻嘻地调侃他：  
“JOJO，感觉怎么样？被跳蛋插爽吗？”  
“大伙儿的精液很多吧？夹得住吗，JOJO！”  
“哈哈哈，你那个玩具太细了！JOJO已经被插松了，夹紧玩具都困难吧！”  
“别让精液全流出来啊，JOJO！”  
不良们七嘴八舌，嘴里全是一句比一句下流的羞辱。  
承太郎的脸有点红，事实上他的腿几乎都是发软的。他无暇理会吵闹的不良们，他咬着牙忍耐满涨的精液在肠道里下坠的重量，努力地夹紧屁股让精液不要外流。  
然而这一切努力收效甚微，跳蛋太细了，根本堵不住承太郎被操开的穴口。黏糊的，精液和肠液的混合物从承太郎的肉穴里慢慢地流出，一直流到承太郎的腿间，带来酥麻的瘙痒感觉。  
内裤已经在刚刚的淫乱游戏里弄不见了，承太郎纯黑的学生裤下是真空的。  
随着体育老师一句“123开始”，高中生们全都抬腿跑了起来。  
“嗯……唔哈……”  
一跑起来，承太郎就更加受不了体内的东西。  
他湿润性感的，刚刚含过三四个人的鸡巴的嘴里不由自主地溢出了听起来就甜腻的喘息和低吟。  
他的腿发软着在颤抖，每跑出一步就有一股精液从股缝里漏出，那根细长的跳蛋也开始在肠道里随着跑步的步伐左右乱戳，时不时就要戳中承太郎柔软肠肉下隐藏的前列腺，使承太郎的步伐踉跄一下。  
承太郎艰难地迈着步子，他的全身都冒出亮晶晶的薄汗，黑色学生帽下那张俊美的混血脸庞写满忍耐。  
在肉穴里满涨的，控制不住地往外流出的精液使承太郎产生了一种接近失禁和排泄的错觉，在露天的大庭广众之下含着好几个人射进身体里的一肚子精液跑八百米使承太郎感到无比的羞耻和不堪，但是这公开场合的隐秘游戏也不可避免地使承太郎产生了扭曲的猛烈的快感。  
“哈哈哈，JOJO含着我们的东西在跑八百米呢！”  
承太郎跑得并不快，不良们也恶劣地放慢速度尾随他，偶尔看承太郎忍耐不住似的弓着身体张开嘴喘息，就要贴在承太郎耳边用下流话调侃他。  
800米体测是整个班的男生一起测试的，除了那些不良们还有其他人。  
其他人一个接着一个地超越承太郎一行人，时不时就有人好奇地回头看体格一向强健的承太郎为何跑得那么慢。  
承太郎和尾随他的不良们缀在队伍后面，渐渐和人群拉开了差距。  
“承太郎，大家都在看你呢，再跑这么慢，可要不及格了啊哈哈哈哈！”  
有人大声地调笑他。  
承太郎始终咬着牙在忍耐，他的步伐已经越来越不稳，每一步都好像马上就要因为腿软而摔倒在跑道上似的。  
“……闭嘴。”承太郎忍耐不住似的咬牙切齿地说。  
他的声音是那么的湿润，低哑，带着浓重的鼻音和颤抖的欲望。  
这短短的几个音节使不良们难以克制地兴奋起来。  
再看承太郎此时跑步的姿态，所有人都觉得他们已经不想跑800米了，他们只想马上把承太郎再拖进公厕里操他。  
承太郎全部心力都用在克制自己的情欲和步伐上，他根本无暇注意自己现在的样子究竟有多么诱人。他的黑色学生裤包裹着的双腿在颤抖着，像是想并拢又像是想张开似的别扭地迈着步子跑着。这个样子不像空条承太郎，这个样子看起来甚至有点稚弱可怜了。  
而其他人对于承太郎并无怜悯之心，其中一人甚至掏出了一个粉色的遥控器在承太郎面前晃了晃。  
“JOJO，看看这是什么？”他满带恶意地笑着。  
承太郎喘息着，低头瞪了他一眼。  
按钮被按了下去，那根细长的跳蛋开始在承太郎湿滑的，满是液体的肠道里开始了强烈的震动。  
“咕……啊——”承太郎纤长的身体顿了一下，他发出一声短促的低叫，毫无预兆地双膝跪倒在跑道上。  
纤长款的跳蛋强力地搅弄着承太郎柔软的穴肉和里面满满的粘稠液体，承太郎浑身都在剧烈地抽搐和颤抖着，承太郎感觉自己那含着精液和跳蛋的穴好像变成了一锅沸腾的粥，而那个跳蛋就像搅动着粥的一柄勺。  
承太郎那承受了太多凌虐和侵犯的肠道就快要被这个跳蛋搅烂一般从内部开始融化承太郎的身体。  
承太郎跪在地上剧烈地抽搐着喘息，有人围过来拽着他的头发才让他没有像个母狗一样失态地撅起屁股跪趴在跑道上。  
体内的震动又变强了一档，承太郎被迫仰着头，让周围的不良们全看到他高潮时候的表情，然后在跳蛋和满涨的精液的刺激下，承太郎高潮了。  
伴随着高潮的还有那再也没办法紧缩着夹紧精液的穴口突然的放松，满盈的精液一瞬间便如同排泄一般从承太郎的肉穴里喷射出来，过多的液体透过裤子的布料渗了出来，看起来就像承太郎尿裤子了一样。那些精液顺着承太郎的双腿滑落，透过布料渗出来的精液黏黏糊糊地滴了一两滴白色的浊液在地上。  
“哦～好色啊，承太郎被跳蛋和精液操到高潮了！”  
“喂喂，JOJO，你的裤子在滴水啊！这是你的淫水还是别人的精液啊？”  
“哈哈，JOJO水超多的耶！”  
“承太郎，跟女人一样呢！很想被操吧？”  
有一只脚踏到了承太郎湿透的裤裆上。  
承太郎失神地喘息着，极致的快感过去之后他感到眼前泛白一般的眩晕。刚刚精液从他的身体里喷出的那个瞬间，承太郎再次高潮了，如同女人，承太郎感觉到自己的身体深处喷出了一股温热的水。  
「那是什么……是我的……吗？男人……男人也会……」  
“草，怎么不理人，有这么爽吗，JOJO？”被失神的承太郎忽略的不良们感到不满，他们再次粗暴地拽住承太郎后脑蜷曲的黑发，强迫承太郎仰起头来。  
承太郎的帽子已经掉在地上了，高潮过后的，混血男人的脸就这样暴露在不良们眼底下。  
承太郎那张刀刻斧凿一般线条锐利的脸因为高潮而柔和了几分。他整张脸都是亮晶晶的薄汗，眉毛微微皱着，碧蓝的眼睛已经涣散着失去了焦距。挺直的鼻尖上有一滴汗水滴落下来，在那下面是一对丰厚性感的唇瓣。承太郎的脸颊和眼角都是泛红的，脸颊上还停着一些将干未干的泪痕。  
“……”  
“……草。”  
“这家伙……长得还真好看啊。”  
“少废话！”  
“不就是因为好看才要操他！喂，承太郎，这才到哪儿啊，别一副坚持不下去的样子啊！”  
头皮被拉扯的疼痛使承太郎的理智略微回笼。  
他竟然夹着十几个人的精液在露天田径场当众高潮了。  
这场高潮还来得极其猛烈，简直就像被人抛入八千公里高的云端然后急剧下坠一样令人无法抵抗，承太郎直到现在还沉浸在那奇妙的高潮的余韵里。  
承太郎猛地抬手挥开那只拽着他的头发的手。他喘息着，努力忽视双腿间传来的麻痒快感和无力感。所幸跳蛋已经停止运作，这让承太郎尚有力气抵抗。他的双手抵在地面上，试图借力从地上爬起来。  
可是承太郎的腰还没直起来，体内那颗跳蛋又开始运作了。它突然被调到了最大档，又开始左右搅动承太郎软嫩的穴。  
“唔嗯——”承太郎发出了一声闷哼，再次倒下。  
“怎么了啊，承太郎，这就爬不起来了吗？”众人又开始哄笑起来。  
承太郎极力忍耐着那令人腿软的猛烈快感，由于重力的原因，在更深的肠道内的精液又向下流去，承太郎再次感到他的直肠内满满的全是别人的精液。  
也有可能还有承太郎自己的淫液。但承太郎已经无暇去思考这些，他弓着身体痉挛着抵抗快感，颤抖着试图再次站起。  
一站起，堵在直肠里的精液又失禁一般从穴口一股一股地喷射出来。承太郎的裤裆已经湿透到在往外滴浓稠的液体了。  
那些挡也挡不住，努力缩紧穴口也控制不住地往外流，往外喷出的精液使承太郎陷入一种无法抵抗的眩晕的快感里。明明只是小穴里灌满的精液一直往外流而已，就已经让承太郎爽到几乎失去理智。  
承太郎竟然颤颤巍巍地还是站了起来。小穴里还在不住地流出精液。承太郎睁着一双无神的眼，迈开步子又打算继续跑下去。  
“哦哦～还能继续吗？真不愧是JOJO呀！”  
有人阴阳怪气中又带着点敬佩地感叹道。  
“JOJO就是能做到一般人做不到的事情啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
不良们调笑着，却再没有继续捣乱。  
他们悠哉悠哉地缀在承太郎身后，欣赏承太郎踉踉跄跄的跑姿。  


终于抵达终点的时候，承太郎和不良们的成绩已经被判定为“不合格”了。  
可是现在已经无人在意这件事，一越过终点线，承太郎就瘫软在跑道上，夹着自己两条长腿失神地喘息着。承太郎长长的学生服外套姑且挡住了承太郎一塌糊涂的裤裆，加上不良们围在他身边遮遮掩掩，并没有发现承太郎学生服下被侵犯的秘密。  
体育老师和其他同学有些担心似的想要凑过来看他，却被不良们阻住了。  
“老师～承太郎同学好像太累了啦！我们带他去保健室！”  
然后他们七手八脚地将承太郎绵软无力的身体扶了起来。一群不良就这样架着承太郎往保健室去了。  
  
  
前往保健室的路上，扶着承太郎的其中一人笑着贴在承太郎耳边如同恶魔一般恶劣地低语：  
  
“JOJO，坚持住哦。到了保健室，我们再 继 续 吧～”


End file.
